equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyra Heartstrings
|hair = and |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |cutie mark = |voice = Ashleigh Ball (All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games)}} Lyra Heartstrings is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and one of the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in films 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Lyra Heartstrings appears as a student of Canterlot High School. As a result of the Dazzlings' hypnotic singing, they frequently argue with their fellow students, including Octavia Melody. In the CHS Musical Showcase, Lyra and Sweetie Drops perform a piano duet—their vocals are obscured by the Dazzlings' Under Our Spell—but they are eliminated from the competition in the second round by Trixie and the Illusions. Near the end of Under Our Spell, they hold Derpy back from fighting with Bulk Biceps. 'Life is a Runway' In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Life is a Runway, Lyra appear on the sidewalk as Rarity passes by. Rarity magically gives her different outfits, and she models this outfit on a fashion runway. Lyra is last seen with Sweetie Drops browsing clothes at Carousel Boutique. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games' In Friendship Games, Lyra Heartstrings appears as a member of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts, often seen in Flash Sentry's company. During a welcoming party for Crystal Prep Academy in the CHS gymnasium, Lyra mingles with Upper Crust. During the Friendship Games' Academic Decathlon, Sweetie Drops is partnered with Flash Sentry in the home economics round, where they bake a loaf of bread instead of a cake, and Lyra and Sweetie Drops are partnered together in the woodshop round. 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Lyra and Sweetie Drops are the central characters of the Friendship Games animated short All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. They are portrayed as best friends who have known each other since at least eighth grade and frequently finish each other's sentences. However, when the Friendship Games tryouts begin, they become extremely competitive and face off in several random and non-sequitur events. In the end, both Lyra and Sweetie Drops make the team and reconcile with a hug. Other depictions 'Software' Lyra Heartstrings appear alongside Sweetie Drops in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Quotes All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you were on a camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Sweetie Drops: O... :Lyra Heartstrings: M... :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! laughing Merchandise A Rainbow Rocks doll of Lyra Heartstrings was released in 2015 for the Rainbow Rocks neon single, with a pair of red glasses. Her description in the back of the packaging reads, "Rockin' Style: Cool rainbow accents." Lyra appears alongside her counterpart on the WeLoveFine-licensed T-shirt "EQ Lyra Believe". Her appearance on the T-shirt predates her appearance in Rainbow Rocks. Gallery See also * References Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Background characters Category:Musicians